Wioska Ukryta w Liściach - Konoha-Gakure
Wioska Ukryta w Liściach ( Konoha-Gakure) Wioska ta, najważniejsza w serii, znajduje się w Kraju Ognia, który sąsiaduje bezpośrednio z wioskami Deszczu, Dźwięku, Trawy i Wodospadu. Jest jedną z Pięciu Głównych Osad, najczęściej pojawiającą się w serii. Symbolem, który widnieje na opaskach ninja tej wioski jest pętelka z dziubkiem, która kształtem przypomina liść. thumb|left|197px|Symbol Konohy Z wioski tej pochodzi główny bohater oraz najważniejsze postacie w serii, jak czołowi przedstawiciele dobra, synonimy prawości, moralności jak i postacie, które z dobrem mają niewiele wspólnego – na tyle, że mało kto to zauważa. Największe tajemnice, spiski i bohaterowie enigmy zrodzili się w tej właśnie osadzie. Ponadto, wioska ta ukazana została jako bardzo dobrze zorganizowana i silna – nawet po tragedii i ogromnych zniszczeniach mieszkańcy potrafią się pozbierać i naprawić to, co trzeba. Jest bardzo przyjazna i ma ciepłe relacje z ludźmi z wielu osad, dzięki czemu w obliczu ogromnych zniszczeń pomagają także ludzie z zewnątrz, co było widać, gdy po zniszczeniu osady przez Paina do wioski przybyli ich przyjaciele - cieśle z Kraju Fal. Ninja z tej wioski opanowali jutsu każdego rodzaju. Niektórzy, jak Itachi czy Kurenai, znani są w świecie ze swoich umiejętności w genjutsu, Gai i Lee to niedoścignieni mistrzowie taijutsu, a Kopiujący Ninja Kakashi jest niekwestionowanym geniuszem ninjutsu, którego wyprzedza własna sława.Najlepszy medyk na świecie, guru technik zakazanych i mędrzec również wychowali się w tej wiosce, pod okiem najpotężniejszych shinobi swoich czasów .. Mimo, że shinobi są wyspecjalizowani w jakimś gatunku jutsu, to z innymi też sobie radzą, przez co są wymagającymi przeciwnikami i potężnymi sojusznikami. W wiosce zadomowiło się wiele klanów w tym takie, których członkowie posiadają Kekkei Genkai: Uchicha, Senju i Hyuugu. Głowy tych dwóch pierwszych połączyły siły i założyły osadę, która dzisiaj jest potęgą mimo, że żyjących przedstawicieli tych rodów można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Trzeci klan ma się dobrze, utrzymuje swoją wysoką pozycję społeczną oraz zwyczaje, które wielu osobom wydają się krzywdzące i niesprawiedliwe, jak chociażby podział ze względu na urodzenie. Mundur shinobiego wioski stanowi ciemny, najczęściej granatowy komplet – spodnie i bluza oraz zielona kamizelka z kołnierzem i licznymi kieszonkami. Na plecach kamizelki i ramionach niektórych bluz widnieje czerwona pętelka, która symbolizuje związek osady z nieistniejącą już Uzushio-Gakure. thumb|left|Pętelki na mundurze ninja Konohy Niewielu bohaterów na co dzień nosi pełny mundur, najczęściej noszonym jego elementem jest kamizelka. Wiele postaci z osady nosi stroje oryginalne, nie podobne do żadnych innych, często charakterystyczne dla danego klanu. Po niektórych nie widać, że pochodzą z tej osady lub ukazują to drobne elementy na stroju, jak czerwona pętelka czy symbole klanów wioski. thumb|left|176px|Wczesniejsze zbroje zbliżone do zbrój Samuraji.W przeszłości ninja wioski nosili zbroje, przypominające te samurajskie. Podczas kolejnych wojen widać, jak stroje samurajskie ewoluowały do kamizelek, które noszone są dzisiaj thumb Historia Na długo przed początkiem serii, zanim powstały osady, klany walczyły między sobą, często na zlecenie. Wśród nich wyróżniały się dwa – Uchiha i Senju. Gdy jeden z wrogów wynajmował Uchihów, drugi sięgał po Senju. Walki były wyrównane, w ich czasie ginęło wiele osób. Aby zatrzymać ten przelew krwi, klan Senju wyszedł z propozycją, by zawrzeć sojusz, na co Uchihowie w końcu się zgodzili – tylko jedna osoba miała obiekcje, lider klanu – Uchicha Madara. Klanów zaangażowanych w sojusz (nie tylko dobrowolnie) przybywało i połączyły się we wspólnotę – osadę. Między sobą wybrali przywódcę, Kage – został nim Senju Hasirama a Uchihowie za swój wkład w powstanie wioski dostali zwierzchnictwo nad Oddziałami Policji, Mimo ładu w wiosce Madarze ciągle nie podobało się to, że ich dawni wrogowie są u władzy, dlatego chciał ich pokonać i oddać panowanie swojemu klanowi, który był równie silny i równie ważny przy zakładaniu osady. Niestety, przywódca został sam, ale nie porzucił swoich zamiarów. Wyzwał Hashiramę na pojedynek, który dla niego zakończył się klęską. Miejsce, w którym odbyła się walka nazywa się dziś Doliną Końca, a po obu stronach wodospadu wyrzeźbione są gigantyczne posągi głów klanów z pokolenia, które założyło osadę. thumb|left|275px|Dolina Konca Wioska dwukrotnie atakowana była przez Kyuubiego. Za pierwszym razem, podczas walki między założycielami wioski. Młody Uchiha przyzwał demona i kontrolował za pomocą swojego Sharingana. W wirze walki, przez nacisk przeciwnika, Madara stracił kontrolę nad bestią, którą później zapieczętowała w sobie Uzumaki Myto – żona Hashiramy, pierwsza Jinchuuriki Kyubiego. Tuż po założeniu Konohy zaczęły „rodzić się” nowe wioski. Hashirama chciał, by panował pokój, więc dla wyrównania sił dał im Bijuu. Niestety, to nie zadziałało i rozpoczęła się Pierwsza Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Podczas tej wojny władzę w wiosce sprawował Drugi Hokage, Senju Tobirama. Gdy on i jego oddział mieli ogromne problemy z przeciwnikiem, nie byle jakim, bo z samymi siłami Kinkaku, postanowił, że da swoim pobratymcom możliwość ucieczki. Zanim wyruszył, wybrał swojego następcę, Hiruzena, czym jednemu z schinobi sprawił ogromny zawód. W wojnie tej zginęło wielu ludzi, w tym Hokage, ale został mianowany nowy, który od samego początku swoją funkcję sprawował dobrze. Druga Wojna Shinobi jest tą, która poważnie rozsławiła wioskę. Trzech młodych ninja zostało okrzykniętych Sanninami , a jedna z nich, Tsunade, zyskała tytuł najlepszego medyka na świecie. Życie straciło wielu silnych wojowników, jak Dan, ale i młodzi adepci, jak Nawakai Osieroconych zostało wiele dzieci, jak na każdej wojnie, ale te, które uratował Jiraiya w pewien sposób zmieniły świat. Mowa o Konan, Nagato i Yahiko którzy byli filarami Ataksuki.thumb|left|280px|Wielcy Sanninowie . Wiele lat później toczyła się Trzecia Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Największe zatargi Konoha miała z Iwa-Gakure, z którą walczyła o most Kannabi. Konoszanie chcieli go zniszczyć, ponieważ był drogą dla zaopatrzenia Kamienia. Inną walką, która miała miejsce podczas tej wojny i dotyczyła Konohy jest Bitwa o Przełęcz Kikyō, którą wykorzystał Orochimaru, by stworzyć historię Kabuto. Ostatnim istotnym starciem była walka Hanzo i Danzou przeciw wczesnemu Akatsuki. Młodzi, pełni nadziei ninja Ame-Gakure udali się na spotkanie umówione z Hanzo. Na miejscu zastali Hanzo, Danzou i ich oddziały. W tej walce zginął Yahiko, ale narodził się Pain, co wpłynęło na obecny kształt historii. W szeregach Konohy nastąpiły pewne zmiany. Zginął młody Ucicha Obito, ale dzięki niemu jego przyjaciel zyskał swój przydomek – Kopiujący Ninja Kakashi. Ich mistrz, Namikaze Minato otrzymał przydomek Żółty Błysk Konohy, a wkrótce potem i tytuł Hokage. Wojna wpłynęła na małego Itachiego, który widząc okrucieństwa wojny chciał, by panował pokój. Drugi atak Kyuubiego odbył się 10 października około 17 lat temu, niedługo po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny. Gdy Kushinna, druga Jinchuuriki, rodziła, jej pieczęć bardzo osłabła, co postanowił wykorzystać zamaskowany mężczyzna. Kontrolował demona, który prawie całkowicie wydostał się spod działania pieczęci i nakazał mu zaatakować wioskę, czym zmusił ówczesnego Hokage do walki. Bestia zaczęła niszczyć wioskę, w końcu za pomocą jutsu czasoprzestrzennego została przeniesiona poza jej granice, gdzie dalej toczył się bój. Kyuubi został unieruchomiony i zapieczętowany w dzisiejszym Jinchuurikim, Naruto. thumb|Atak na Konohe Trzy lata później wioskę spotkała kolejna nieprzyjemność. Do osady i oddelegowany został szef ninja z Kumo-Gakure, by podpisać rozejm. Była to tylko przykrywka: chciał porwać przedstawicielkę gałęzi głównej, trzyletnią wówczas Hinatę. Przeszkodził mu w tym ojciec dziewczyny, ale problem rodziny dopiero się zaczął. Hiashi, broniąc dziecka, zabił wysłannika. Chmura domagała się rekompensaty w postaci Hiashiego. W końcu jego brat blizniak postanowił poddać się obcej wiosce, podając się za swojego brata. Dzięki tej decyzji sekrety klanu pozostały wewnątrz, podobnie jak sam Byakugan, a Hizashi dokonał wolnego wyboru. Konflikt ten ciągle jest rozpamiętywany, co widać, gdy Yamato rozmawia z A. Przypomniał mu, że Konoha wybaczyła ten incydent i oczekują, że i on, jako głowa wioski, wybaczy Sasuke. Trzy, cztery lata po tym incydencie miejsce miała masakra w klanie Uchiha. Jeden chłopiec wymordował prawie całą rodzinę – pozostawił przy życiu jedynie swojego młodszego brata. Tak płytko przedstawiano nam tę historię do momentu, gdy Tobi opowiedział Sasuke swoją wersję wydarzeń z tamtej nocy. Okazało się, że klan chciał wszcząć bunt, który mógłby przerodzić się w wojnę domową. Jako, że młody Itachi był podwójnym szpiegiem – wioski i klanu, starszyzna, która nie chciała do tego dopuścić, dała mu ultimatum: albo zabije rodzinę i zostawi przy życiu swojego małego braciszka, albo oni zniszczą klan, ale nie oszczędzą nikogo. Itachi z bólem serca i łzami w oczach zabijał kolejnych członków rodziny, a na samym końcu, podczas rozmowy z bratem, zraził go do siebie najbardziej jak mógł, by ten niczego nieświadomy mógł z podniesioną głową nosić nazwisko Uchiha i być dumnym z przynależności do tej rodziny, czuć więź z wioską i za nic jej nie obwiniać oraz starać się ją chronić. Sam stał się wrogiem swojego brata, ciągle podsycał jego nienawiść, by ten mógł go zabić i usatysfakcjonowany zemstą, wieść spokojne życie w wiosce. Skutków jest wiele i wciąż są odczuwalne. Największy to koniec rodu, a za tym i potężnej broni jaką jest Sharingan. Poza tym, opuszczenie wioski przez Itachiego i dążenie do zemsty Sasuke. Ten ostatni ma największy wpływ na głównego bohatera, a co za tym idzie, na całą serię. Mniej więcej sześć lat później, kiedy to w Konoha-Gakure odbywał się egzamin na chuunina wioska-gospodarz została niespodziewanie zaatakowana. Za napaścią stały osady, które miały swoich reprezentantów podczas egzaminu – Suna-Gakure i Oto-Gakure. W skutek tego nalotu życie stracił Trzeci Hokage, ale i Czwarty Kazegage Okazało się, że wszystkim manipulował Orochimaru. Suna poinformowała o wszystkim Konohę oraz wystosowała przeprosimy, które zostały przyjęte. Orochimaru w walce stracił ręce, ponieważ Trzeci użył techniki Shiki Fūjin, w której Bóg Śmierci zabiera duszę ofierze, jednak nie dożył do zakończenia techniki i Bóg zdążył zabrać kawałek duszy z rąk. thumb|left|Shinigami wyrywający duszę z ciała Orochimaru Niedawno Konoha stała się ofiarą kolejnego ataku. Pain, lider Akatsuki, poszukiwał Jinchuuriki Kyubiego. Jako, że nikt nie był chętny do udzielenia mu potrzebnych informacji to wraz z towarzyszką, Konan, odwiedził wioskę i zaczął samodzielnie szukać Uzumakiego. Zginęło wiele osób, ale Nagato w końcu zwrócił im życie w zamian za swoje. Zniszczeniu uległo wiele budynków, ulic, ale i tu na pomoc przybyli ludzie z zewnątrz, dzięki czemu odbudowa wioski szła jeszcze sprawniej. Po śmierci Nagato Konan została jedyną osobą z oryginalnej jednostki Akatsuki, ale postanowiła odejść. W skutek tego ataku Hokage była w stanie śpiączki, a jej zastępcą miał zostać Danzou, jednak do końca pozostał jedynie kandydatem na Hokage thumb|leftthumb